I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to glazing units equipped with at least one visible marking element.
II. Description of Related Art
The manufacturer's mark which is affixed to the glass of the glazing unit by various known techniques such as printing or etching is, of course, known by way of a marking element.
As far as multiple glazed units such as double glazing units which comprise an interlayer at the periphery of the glazing unit in order to space apart two sheets of glass between which a gas-filled cavity is enclosed are concerned, it is known practice for a marking element of the certification type, CE marking for Europe for example, or CEKAL marking for France, to be positioned on this interlayer facing the gas-filled cavity. This marking element makes it possible in particular to identify the manufacturing method used, the date of manufacture and the manufacturing unit.
In order to allow the user of the glazing unit to check, upon taking delivery, that the product is indeed the one expected in terms of the level of thermal insulation, acoustic insulation, protection and safety performance, labeling is provided in the form of a self-adhesive label affixed to the glazing unit. However, when the glazing unit is mounted, this label is removed for esthetic reasons and to ensure an optimum field of vision.
The marking element and the labeling are therefore intended to provide certain characteristics relating to the glazing unit in order in particular to guarantee the quality of the glazing unit.
However, because of the lack of space, for example on the interlayer of an insulating glazing unit, or for reasons of esthetics or field of vision in the case of any kind of glazing unit, it cannot be envisaged for a multitude of marking elements corresponding respectively to a multitude of technical characteristics associated with the glazing unit and/or with its manufacture to be inscribed.
However, the end-user of the glazing unit is becoming increasingly demanding in terms of knowing all of the characteristics of a product. In the case of a glazing unit these are, aside from the performance aspects mentioned hereinabove, the precise dimensions of the glazing unit, the thickness of the sheets of glass, the thickness of the gas-filled cavity, the type of gas, the type of glass, the type of coatings deposited on the glass to give the glazing unit its various functionalities (anti-reflection, ultraviolet reflection, infrared reflection, self-cleaning, coloration, thermochromic, . . . ), etc.
It could nonetheless be envisaged for all these characteristics to be written down on the label. However, once the label has been removed, there is a risk that this information will be mislaid. In addition, if the product is sold on, the new purchaser will certainly then no longer have access to this information and it would be very difficult, if not impossible, for him to trace right back to the manufacturer.
Finally, in the case of a glazing unit that needs to be changed for an identical one including therefore all its technical characteristics, and of whose origin the user is unaware, this user will not be able to have his requirements met.